Our invention relates to the use of alkyl cyclopentanone and phenyl alkanol derivative-containing compositions having the structures: ##STR1## taken alone, in admixture or in admixture with the cycloalkanol derivative-containing compositions containing the compounds having the structures: ##STR2## for repelling blood feeding arthropods, including species of mosquitoes and house flies as well as apparatus for determining repellency and attractancy of semiochemicals such as the aforementioned cycloalkanol derivative-containing compositions against and for such blood feeding arthropods.
Alkanols are known for repelling insects and the prior art contains many references pertaining to same. Thus, the use of 1-nonen-3-ol as a repellent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988, as a repellent for house flies (Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae)).
Nothing in the prior art, however, sets forth the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties of the alkyl cyclopentanone and phenyl alkanol derivative-containing compositions of our invention so useful in repelling the species of insects set forth herein.
Furthermore, the prior art is replete with references showing various traps for insects, including said U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988. Other prior art showing such insect traps is:
Griffiths and Bowman, Acarology VI, Volume 2, published by Elllis Horwood Limited .sctn.15.5, "Sampling Techniques For Burrow-Dwelling Ticks In Reference To Potential African Swin Fever Virus Vectors" (Butler et al) PA1 Garcia R., (1962), Ann.Entomol.Soc. Amer., 55 605-606. PA1 Garcia R. , (1965), Amer.J.Trop.Med. Hyg., 14 1090-1093. PA1 Hair, J. A., Hoch, A. L., Barker, R. W., & Semtner, P. J., 1972), J.Med. Entomol., 9 153-155. PA1 Koch, H. G. & McNew, R. W., (1981), Ann.Entomol.Soc.Amer., 74, 498-500. PA1 (i) published Canadian Patent Application 2,040,615 published on Oct. 17, 1992 (title: "Cel-Alert An Easy To-Use Emergency Strobe-Light Road Safety Device"; PA1 (ii) the Stroboscope/Tachometer marketed by the Edmund Scientific Company of Barrington, New Jersey; PA1 (iii) the "Realistic Wide Angle Strobe Light" Catalog No. 42-3009A marketed by the Radio Shack Division of Tandy Corporation of Ft. Worth, Tex.; PA1 (iv) the Enerlite Personal Strobe, Catalog No. 61-2506 marketed by the Radio Shack Division of Tandy Corporation of Ft. Worth, Tex. PA1 (a) Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae); PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp. PA1 (a) Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae); PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp.
Holscher, K. H., Gearhart, H. L. & Barker, R. W. (1980) Ann. Entomol.Soc. Amer., 73 288-292.
Nothing in the prior art sets forth the trap of our invention.